


First Steps

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: "Give it some time and you will be one of, if not the, best skater Russia has every seen.“Promise, Deduska?”“I promise that and more, Yurochka.”Yuri Plisetsky's first time ice skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for Yuri!!! on Ice! (and my first fic in god knows how long...) This is for the first day of Yuri!!! on Ice week and I chose Option C: Beginnings and Firsts! I hope every one enjoys!

He felt his feet begin to slide out from underneath him as he took his first wobbly step onto the ice. His small legs trembled, not used to being balanced on a pair of sharp blades. After a few deep breaths, he tentatively began to stumble forward. His face was a mask of fear, determination, and wonder as he shuffled farther out on the ice. As he got closer and closer to the center, he became more and more sure of his slow, shuffling movement.

Feeling a surge of confidence, he picked up his left foot in an attempt to take an actual step forward. This can’t be that hard! All the other kids glide across the ice like it was nothing at all! If they can do it, then he can for sure ice skate!

As his foot touched back down, the boy’s small spark of confidence quickly disappeared. All at once, he felt his left root slide too far out and his right followed suit immediately afterwards. Guessing what was going to happen, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact that was sure to come. He heard the crash of his small body colliding with the ice before the pain even set in.

Defeated, he stared up at the sky as tears of hurt and frustration welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. It wasn’t fair! Why did he, of all people, have to fall? He couldn’t even take a single, stupid step!

“Yurochka! Are you okay?” A concerned voice shouted from the edge of the lake. Not bother to wait for an answer, Nicolai quickly made his way across the ice. When he reached Yuri, he bent down and and scooped his crying grandson into his arms, cradling him to his chest like a baby. The boy flung his arms around his grandpa’s next and continued to cry into Nikolai’s chest.

“Not fair! Not fair at all!” He shouted between sobs, “I wanna skate Mama used to but I fell down! If I can skate like Mama did, then it will be like she’s here with use instead of in stupid, old heaven!”

Having worked himself up even more, Yuri sobs escalated, borderlining on hysterics. Just hearing the anguished cries come from his grandson broke Nikolai’s heart. After glancing over Yuri and making sure he wasn’t physically hurt, he pulled the boy closer.

“Yurochka, listen to me. You’re only four years old, ok? And it was your first time on the ice alone. You bound to fall once in a while. Don’t let it get to you. Just get back up and power through it like I know you can. Give it some time and you will be one of, if not the, best skater Russia has every seen.

“Promise, Deduska?”

“I promise that and more, Yurochka.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon (that just kind of popped in my head a little while ago) about what got Yuri so dedicated to skating. So in the anime, in his flashback, he just mentions his mom isn't present but not why she isn't there. What if she used to skate professionally (kind of explains why he got into skating as young as he did) and she had to quit because she got really sick and then later on passed away and that's why Yuri went into skating. To feel closer to his mama that he never really got to met because he was so young when she got sick.  
> Sad yet? Because I like bawled when I though of it lol.
> 
> Tumblr: http://yaoi-trash-prince.tumblr.com/


End file.
